Past Regrets and Future Worries
by WitchHunter56
Summary: Life, filled with its up and its downs. Some we have no control over and others, sometimes we do. Naomi has always felt like her world... the world she had no control over was out of her hands. That is, until she meets the new teacher at Republic High.


**Heyo everyone! Witchhunter here, well most people call me kitcat but you can call me whatever. Like I said this story was to be rewritten and continued, so here I am. I changed somethings from last time, there are some changes that can be seen but, it's been two years so changes are bound to be made. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review on what you all think.**

* * *

Naomi sighed as she tapped her pencil feverishly against the notebook, nothing sorting out in her mind. Though she knew the material nothing was coming to her.

What didn't help was that she barely slept in the last few days and accidentally fell asleep in some of her classes, causing her to get detention, thus being yelled at by her coach and her team captain, Monty. Not a great situation she wanted to be in at all, but that's the way her life was. Sadly.

"Mom." A soft voice called as the door creaked open, this made Naomi look that way. She saw her daughter, Rose holding a cup in her one hand the other hand on the door knob.

"Hi baby girl." Naomi said giving the girl a smile, Rose walked forward towards her mother's desk setting down the cup full of liquid, Naomi presuming that it was soda, coke probably. "Thank you for the drink."

Rose nodded giving a smile. "Pema says that dinner will be done soon." The younger girl said shifting in her spot. Naomi nodded, she moved the chair patting her lap. "You can come sit up here until dinner is done, maybe you can help momma with her homework?"

Rose gave a giggle as she nodded, she climbed into her mother's lap proceeding to look at the paper. The older women could tell her daughter was obviously confused by that amounts of numbers and letters scattered throughout the paper.

"This is the math momma has to deal with, with a whole bunch of letters and numbers. Sometimes fractions." Naomi muttered, she wrapped her arms around Rose's small waist before picking up her pencil on the desk proceeding to do her work.

* * *

" _I don't want that to be an option." Naomi whispered as she stared down at her hands. She took a deep breath, her hands starting to shake as she continued to take deep breaths._

 _"It doesn't have to be an option sweetie, I'm sorry for saying that. I'm just trying to see where you stand with this." Senna as she bit her lip, she went to sit next to her daughter putting her hand on top of hers._

 _"You know your father and I love both you and Korra very much, so whatever you want to do... that's up to you. Just... talk to us before you do it, alright?" Naomi nodded resting her head onto the older women's shoulder._

 _"Thanks... mom."_

* * *

"Mom?"

Naomi hummed raising an eyebrow. "Huh? What's wrong Rose?" She asked looking down towards her daughter.

"Nothing." The little girl said with a giggle as she picked up her pencil doodling on a separate sheet of paper. Naomi watched Rose as she doodled lines that had no shape, just random lines on the paper.

She decided to have Rose, have her kid... let the girl have a life. Some people would say she was dumb, stupid for keeping the child at her age. She couldn't disagree. But during her pregnancy with Rose, she faced things she had never faced before. Felt things... she had never felt before.

At first she didn't want to have a child, she just wanted to find a suitable couple to take the kid and let it be a dusty ball that went under the furniture. Forgotten. But some part of her over time thought more and more... she didn't know how it felt to be abandoned. But she knew what it felt like to be broken.

Back in middle school Naomi met Jinora, being Korra was a year older she went off and spent time with other people. It was just Naomi and Jinora, joined at the hip when they first met. They grew together and became best friends, almost sisters. So they both spent a lot of time together at one another's house almost every weekend, so this meant that their parents also spent a lot of time together. Soon enough all of them were like a family.

With their friendship both learned many things about each other, good and bad things. Thus, this is how both came to terms with their sexuality. Jinora being Bisexual, and Naomi being a lesbian. Both hiding it from their parents as well, they did everything together. Soon, both began to date in secret... no one really finding out.

To anyone else they were just like sisters, but to the two they were girlfriends. For a little that was, until Jinora met Kai.

Kai, he was a nice kid and still is, being Naomi was great friends with him even after what had happened at the end of middle school. But Kai, he was never the problem. No. His friend... he was the problem.

Just the mere thought of him made Naomi shiver as she shook her head, looking back at the paper. She sighed tapping her pencil again.

A knock made Naomi look up, the door opened slowly as Jinora peaked her head in, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, mom asked me to come get you two. Dinners ready." Naomi smiled as she set down her pencil with a nod.

"Well, you heard the lady, dinners ready. How about we go wash our hands."

"Yeah!" Rose hopped off her mother's lap before rushing past towards Jinora to the bathroom, Jinora smiled as she watched the little girl exit the room.

"She's just like you, you know that?" Naomi nodded giving the girl a smile, she closed her binder getting up from her chair. "You say that a lot Jin, sometimes I hope she's different."

"Don't say that, you're a great girl and she's lucky to have you as a mother." Naomi hummed stretching her arms above her head.

"I guess, yeah. I'm gonna go wash my hands and get ready for dinner."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then."

Naomi nodded slipping passed the girl heading towards the bathroom where her daughter went.

* * *

"Can you really believe Mr. Johnson is leaving, and getting replaced by a hot shot just out of college too." Korra said taking a bite out of a piece of bread.

Naomi rolled her eyes as she poked at a green bean, she nibbled on the end watching her daughter eat out of the corner of her eye. "Principle Varrick says that he's sad to see him go, believe that for sure." Naomi muttered taking her napkin to wipe Rose's cheek.

"Principle Varrick never liked Mr. Johnson, not after he told him off about what he was doing wrong. You think they fired him?"

"Now Korra I don't think Varrick would fire his best teacher, I've gone to some of the parent meetings and he was a great history teacher. Maybe something happened and Clark had to leave."

"Halfway through the year? Pft, sure. I'm just sad, he made every lesson more... interactive. History was always boring until Mr. Johnson."

"Well, maybe our next teacher won't be so boring... never know Korra, maybe try giving something new a chance?"

"Haha Jinora, funny joke. Fine, I'll give this new comer a chance let's see how it works out. This come Monday... I wonder if my project is still due."

"You mean the one that's worth 15% of your grade? Probably."

Korra groaned earning a laugh from everyone else.

"I didn't get to meet Mr. Johnson." Ikki said setting her fork down looking at Jinora. "Well yeah, you're a freshman. Right now you have Mrs... Moon? Yeah, she's the history teacher for the freshman class. Everyone else up a grade gets Mr. Johnson or Ms. Kylee."

"All three of you talk so highly of him, now I'm going to probably get stuck with Ms. Kylee, I've been told she's not the nicest teacher either."

Naomi chuckled as she rested her hand on top of Rose's head, earning a glance from the younger girl. Who gave her mother a smile. It was the right choice.

* * *

Once dinner was complete everyone shifted to do the normal night routine. This night being Naomi's turn to do the dishes.

"Here, I can help with drying them." Pema said taking a dish towel from the rack going to the dishes. "It's ok Pema, I can take care of them... you cooked anyways." Naomi argued in a playful way. It was a rule when she was younger, whenever her mother cooked everyone else pitched in to clean the kitchen.

"Besides," Naomi finished the last dish picking up a towel. "You've done a lot for me, the least I could do is a small task such as dishes."

Pema smiled setting a few glasses aside. "You're family Naomi, you're not a bother... I know you were thinking that. I've known you for a few good years now. Here I can finish these up don't worry, you need to get some sleep. Don't you have practice tomorrow?"

Naomi groaned having remembered that she did indeed have practice, along with a shift at the cafe downtown she worked at. "Crap." She muttered setting her towel down on the counter giving Pema a guilty smile. Who waved her off putting the now dry dishes into the cabinet.

With this Naomi walked into the living room going over to Rose, who was practically falling asleep. "Come on, we both need to get some sleep."

"No!" Rose complained as a small cute yawn interrupted her, earning a chuckle from the women. "Say goodnight to everyone." Naomi said adjusting the girl in her arms, who gave out a call to everyone in the vicinity.

The two made their way up to their room before both sporting pajamas. Naomi watched as Rose tiredly climbed into the bed by herself before pulling the blanket up to her chin with all her might. "Lights out."

Naomi whispered turning the lamp off before making her way as well to the bed.

She slipped in pulling the blanket up as well. "Night night mama." Rose said in a tired whisper as she cuddled up to her mother.

"Good night Rose, sweet dreams."

It was a peaceful night, at least Naomi thought so. She could escape her past, but the nightmares she could never let go.

* * *

 **So? Hope it was better than two years ago, I've tried to improve my writing so. Also, if you want to check out my other writing profile on FF, it is TheShadowKittyCat, hence kitcat. Well, I mainly do RWBY and Overwatch. So this story will be on this account. Next chapter will be out soon, maybe next weekend. Hope you all enjoyed it. Stay shiny, and have a good night.**


End file.
